


Tease

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [55]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Top Logan, bottom janus, janus is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “Oh honey, you know, you really shouldn’t tease me.”
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 163





	Tease

Janus knows exactly what he's doing to Logan. Janus smiles innocently as he leans over the kitchen table at breakfast right next to Logan to grab the syrup bottle from Virgil that he could've just asked for. He does the same when he leans over Logan to reach the TV remote a few hours later. He makes sure the brush against the front of Logan's jeans every time he passes by.

Logan has had enough.

He waits until the others aren't paying attention before he grabs hold of Janus's wrist and sinks out, rising up in his room with Janus next to him. Janus acts surprised, but there's a spark in his eye.

"You know..." Logan hums as he pushes Janus in the direction of his bed. Janus falls back onto it with a soft thud and shifts to get more comfortable as Logan settles between his legs. "You _really_ shouldn't tease me."

"Oh?" Janus asks. His legs hook around Logan to tug him in closer, hips resting together. "Is that what I've been doing? I would _never_ do that on purpose or anything..."

Logan growls and grinds down hard again Janus, earning a moan in response.

"No, no, baby I don't think you get it," Logan says. His voice lowers and he grabs Janus's wrists, holding them down against the pillows. "You _really_ shouldn't tease me."

"Are you going to show me why, _sir_?" Janus asks.

Logan smirks and nods. He let's go of Janus's wrists and makes a note to praise him later for keeping them there still, even when not restrained. He cups Janus's face.

"Let's see how long that pretty little grin stays on your face."


End file.
